O Catalisador Afetivo
by Lab Girl
Summary: Um pouco de preocupação é o que basta para Sheldon demonstrar sua afeição por Amy.


**Título:** **O Catalisador Afetivo**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy (Sheldon&Amy), 5a temporada, fluffy, humor, romance  
**Advertências: **Nenhuma  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Status: **Completa

**Resumo:** Um pouco de preocupação é o que basta para Sheldon demonstrar sua afeição por Amy.

**Notas da Autora:** Esta é a minha primeira fic de TBBT. Confesso que não é nada fácil escrever personagens complexos como Sheldon Cooper e Amy Farrah Fowler. Mesmo assim eu me aventurei a escrever alguma coisa com esse casal inusitado, pra dizer o mínimo ^_^ Eles me divertem bastante na série com as situações engraçadas e anti-convencionais em que se metem como casal. Sim, um casal atípico, diferente de todos os casais tidos por "normais"... mas, o amor não é assim mesmo? Não existem fórmulas: cada um ama à sua maneira. Então achei que eles seriam o simbolismo perfeito para escrever uma fic para o Dias dos Namorados :)

Espero que quem se atrever a ler curta pelo menos a essência da história ou alguma dessas humildes linhas.

* * *

**O Catalisador Afetivo **

* * *

"Penny, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para manter o antivírus atualizado?" Sheldon Cooper bufou, mexendo nas teclas do laptop cor-de-rosa da vizinha.

"Seja bonzinho e conserte pra mim?" a loira pediu com voz inocente.

Sheldon bufou novamente, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

Na sequência, uma figura baixinha e com um inconfundível corte de cabelo _a la Beatles_ atravessou a porta do apartamento 4A, que estava aberta.

"Penny! Ainda bem que está aqui" Howard exclamou esbaforido.

Sheldon Cooper, o dono do apartamento em questão, ergueu os olhos do laptop rosa que analisava atentamente, lançando um olhar de reprovação para o amigo. "Howard, espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para invadir meu apartamento intempestivamente."

"Eu bateria na porta, mas estava aberta" o engenheiro respondeu, dando de ombros, retomando o fôlego com uma longa inspiração.

"Estava me procurando?" Penny questionou, olhando preocupada para o estado alterado de Howard.

"Sim" Howard juntou as mãos na frente do peito, adquirindo uma postura mais séria antes de voltar a falar. "Na verdade é bom que vocês dois estejam aqui para saberem... A Amy sofreu um acidente."

"Amy sofreu um acidente?" a voz de Sheldon sobressaiu. "Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"A própria" Howard confirmou. "Um dos macacos que ela usa nas pesquisas escapou da gaiola e quebrou todo o laboratório. Ela tentou recapturá-lo, mas acabou levando uma queda, o chão estava cheio de vidro dos tubos de ensaio e equipamentos estraçalhados e ela quebrou o braço."

Com o queixo quase encontrando o peito, um espantado Sheldon ergueu-se de seu lugar no sofá, depositando de qualquer maneira sobre a mesinha de centro da sala o laptop que analisava antes da entrada abrupta de Howard e da notícia inesperada. "E como só agora eu sou informado?"

"Oh, meu Deus!" Penny levou a mão à boca. "Pobre Amy."

Howard continuou, "A sorte, se é que se pode dizer assim, é que o Leonard tinha ido até lá para devolver um dinheiro que pegou emprestado com a Amy e chegou a tempo de ajudar. Ele a levou para o hospital, ela deu entrada na emergência há uns vinte minutos mais ou menos."

"Oh, não... hospital" Sheldon gemeu, já imaginando a imensa quantidade de germes e bactérias flutuando no ar que teria de enfrentar – e uma de suas últimas visitas a um hospital não havia acabado nada bem, se ele bem se lembrava... e claro que ele se lembrava muito bem, graças a sua extraordinária memória! Aquela quarentena ainda lhe dava pesadelos.

Mas, tratava-se de Amy. Era uma emergência. Ele teria que enfrentar o perigo.

"Tudo bem, querido" Sheldon sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e virou-se para ver Penny falando com ele. "Amy só quebrou o braço. Se quiser eu entro na frente para ver a condição dela e você entra em seguida. De qualquer forma devem liberá-la logo."

"Se quiser pode esperar aqui, Sheldon" Howard interveio. "Amy vai entender que ficou por causa do seu problema com hospitais."

"De jeito nenhum!" Sheldon sacudiu o ombro, afastando-se do toque indesejado de Penny – aliás, toque humano era algo que ele não desejava, no geral – ele atravessou a sala para pegar a jaqueta que repousava sobre o encosto de sua cadeira junto à escrivaninha. "É o dever de Sheldon Lee Cooper, como namorado de Amy Farrah Fowler, fazer-se presente nesse tipo de ocasião e cuidar dela. E, por mais difícil que seja..." ele inspirou, tentando afastar sua repulsa por hospitais, "...não vou descumprir um dos termos contratuais que firmamos."

Ao virar-se para a direção da porta, Sheldon viu o sorriso no rosto de Penny. Fosse como fosse, a vizinha conhecia aquele cientista maluco há muito tempo para saber que aquele palavrório todo era sua forma de mostrar preocupação com a namorada. Ele iria enfrentar a própria germofobia para estar ao lado da garota, e mesmo dizendo que o faria por causa dos termos daquele acordo maluco que ele havia feito os dois assinarem logo que começaram a namorar oficialmente, Penny sabia que ele estava genuinamente preocupado com Amy . E isso deixava Penny feliz e orgulhosa, afinal, podia parecer um pequeno passo para qualquer homem, mas era um grande passo na humanização de Sheldon Cooper, coisa que ela e os amigos mais chegados vinham tentando há pelo menos cinco anos, mas que Amy Farrah Fowler estava conseguindo acelerar desde que entrara na vida do Físico, apenas dois anos atrás.

"Vamos! O que vocês estão esperando?" um Sheldon impaciente bateu palmas, na tentativa de apressar Howard e Penny, que estavam parados no meio da sala. "Amy precisa de mim."

Howard riu. "Não se preocupe, os médicos estão lá pra isso, Sheldon."

"E desde quando os médicos sabem cantar _Soft Kitty_?" Sheldon balançou a cabeça, indignado. "Vamos logo, vamos logo!" e, com isso, ele atravessou a porta feito um relâmpago.

* * *

Sheldon passou pela porta do quarto indicado com passos cuidadosos, olhando para um lado e para o outro, como se alguma coisa terrível pudesse espreitá-lo a qualquer momento. Porém, ao avistar a figura pequena de Amy sobre a cama no centro do ambiente, ele sentiu a respiração se acalmar e, subitamente, a sensação claustrofóbica passou.

Por sorte não havia mais nenhum outro paciente no quarto. Amy estava deitada com um dos braços engessado, sustentado numa tipoia e com vários curativos nas pernas – que ele viu pela primeira vez em muito tempo sem uma típica meia-calça colorida. Sheldon engoliu em seco, desviando a atenção da brancura e aparente suavidade da pele exposta para os curativos que cobriam os joelhos e o tornozelo esquerdo da namorada.

Em seguida ele detectou que ela também não vestia um dos suéteres que sempre costumava colocar por cima da roupa, ostentando apenas uma camisa lilás de botões, cuja manga do braço fraturado estava arregaçada o bastante para permitir o gesso e a tipóia.

Amy então se virou no exato momento para a porta e os olhos verdes brilharam por trás dos óculos ao verem a figura do Físico na entrada do quarto.

"Sheldon!" Amy exclamou, feliz por vê-lo ali.

"Olá, Amy" ele a saudou com um pequeno e breve sorriso, terminando de entrar no quarto.

As mãos de Sheldon estavam escondidas atrás das costas e Amy presumiu que ele estava incomodado por estar naquele ambiente hospitalar.

"Eu tenho alguns lenços higiênicos dentro da minha bolsa" ela indicou com a cabeça na direção de um pequeno armário ao lado da porta, onde repousava o acessório. "Pode pegar alguns e limpar a cadeira se quiser sentar" ela então meneou na direção da cadeira bem ao lado de sua cama.

"Muito atencioso da sua parte" Sheldon comentou, sorrindo de leve outra vez.

Ele então se aproximou mais da cama e finalmente retirou os braços de trás das costas, revelando um ramalhete de flores roxas e amarelas.

"O que é isso?" Amy perguntou, curiosa.

Sheldon então se aproximou mais dois passos da cama, ficando bem perto da cabeceira, encarando-a. "É uma convenção social levar flores e/ou algum tipo de presente a alguém que está numa cama de hospital."

Amy sorriu com o gesto dele. "Tem razão. Obrigada."

Sheldon avistou um pequeno vaso na mesinha de cabeceira que ficava do outro lado da cama e deu a volta para colocar o buquê de orquídeas e cravos no recipiente. Então, surpreendentemente, ele sentou-se na cadeira junto à cama de Amy – sem recorrer aos lenços que ela havia sugerido.

Mais surpreendentemente ainda nem ele mesmo pareceu se lembrar da preocupação com os possíveis germes e simplesmente olhou para o rosto dela. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Estou me sentindo bem agora que fui medicada e a fratura causada pela queda que sofri foi devidamente reparada, assim como os ferimentos superficiais."

"Você devia ter me chamado quando aconteceu" Sheldon disse com certo tom de reprovação na voz. "Afinal, eu sou o seu namorado. Tenho prioridade na recepção desse tipo de notícia e é natural que em caso de um acidente eu seja o primeiro a ser comunicado."

Amy espantou-se com as palavras de Sheldon, pois não esperava que ele fosse se importar com tal detalhe.

"Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Sheldon. Felizmente Leonard estava chegando ao meu laboratório pouco depois de eu ter escorregado e me socorreu. Acredito que na hora ele somente pensou em me trazer para o hospital. E com a dor nublando meu raciocínio posso não ter considerado ligar para você de imediato."

Sheldon balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Amy sentiu-se repentinamente culpada – embora seu lado lógico lhe dissesse que não tinha o por quê – no entanto, a expressão de reprovação de Sheldon e a medicação que haviam lhe dado pareciam estar mexendo com seu lado emocional naquele momento.

"Bom, se isto serve para me absolver por não ter ligado, eu sabia que você desmaiaria se houvesse sangue" ela justificou.

Sheldon engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. "É um fato a ser considerado" ele admitiu timidamente, para em seguida voltar os olhos para Amy. "Mas, como seu namorado, eu deveria ter sido informado da sua condição assim que você foi socorrida. Sabia que apenas há menos de uma hora me foi comunicada a sua condição? Enquanto isso praticamente todos os nossos amigos já estavam sabendo."

Amy entendeu que ele estivesse chateado. "Sheldon, me desculpe. Eu pedi ao Leonard que lhe avisasse assim que eu dei entrada na emergência."

"Pois ele não me avisou" Sheldon balançou a cabeça em reprovação, a expressão séria. "Eu apenas soube quando Howard chegou no meu apartamento para avisar a Penny sobre sua condição. O que foi de uma extrema desconsideração, tendo em mente o meu papel como seu namorado."

Um sorriso tomou conta de Amy naquele instante. Era a terceira vez que ele enfatizava o papel de seu namorado – ela sabia que, com isso, ele queria pontuar que deveria ter sido o primeiro, ou, no caso, o primeiro imediatamente após Leonard, a saber de seu acidente. Por isso ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante do territorialismo que Sheldon estava assumindo – muito para o deleite de Amy.

"Pensei que a senhorita fosse se lembrar... Contrato de Relacionamento, Seção 4: _Dodóis e Machucados_, eu tenho que cuidar de você. Portanto, _eu_ devia ser o primeiro a ser avisado."

Amy franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. "Mas não está previsto na cláusula correspondente à Seção 4 que o namorado ou a namorada deve avisar ao outro assim que sofrer um acidente."

"Está implícito!" Sheldon torceu os lábios levemente. "Mas eu admito que isso pode representar uma pequena falha _que_ será devidamente corrigida com um adendo à referida cláusula. Apresentarei a alteração na nossa próxima _Noite do Encontro_, assim nós dois poderemos assiná-la na presença do outro como manda o protocolo" ele meneou a cabeça solenemente.

"Ótimo" Amy concordou com um meneio próprio. "De qualquer forma, não se preocupe, Sheldon" ela disse, com voz doce, esticando a mão livre para tocar a mão do namorado que repousava sobre o joelho direito dele. "Vou me assegurar de que, da próxima vez que eu sofrer um acidente no laboratório, você seja o primeiro a saber."

"Próxima vez?" ele bradou, quase dando um salto na cadeira – mas sem desviar a mão do toque de Amy – "Amy! Como você pode sequer considerar se envolver em um acidente de trabalho novamente? Eu espero que você não esteja falando sério."

"Não estou considerando me machucar novamente, eu apenas citei a possibilidade de um evento fortuito envolvendo a minha pessoa ocorrer novamente..."

"Nada disso" ele a interrompeu, bem sério. "Você e eu não somos pessoas que contam com o 'acaso'. Assim que você tiver alta eu vou me encarregar de um curso intensivo de primeiros socorros e prevenção de acidentes, incluindo o módulo especial de catástrofes nucleares e invasão zumbi apocalíptica."

Amy abriu a boca para se manifestar a respeito, mas Sheldon ergueu a mão que estava livre, sinalizando que "Isso não é negociável, Amy."

"Ok" ela disse, dando de ombros e sorrindo, feliz com a preocupação do namorado. "Vai ser tão romântico!" ela murmurou.

"Cuidado mútuo sempre é" Sheldon respondeu, meneando a cabeça, agora visivelmente mais calmo.

Amy não pôde deixar de notar que suas mãos ainda estavam conectadas. Os dedos de Sheldon estavam tranquilamente relaxados sob os dela.

Sorrindo, a neurocientista suspirou, sentindo os olhos ficarem pesados. "Acho que o Benotrim está começando a fazer efeito..." ela murmurou.

"Doparam você?" Sheldon perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, Sheldon. Apenas me deram medicação para aliviar a dor e evitar o processo inflamatório dos ferimentos, mas me parece que tem o efeito colateral de..." ela bocejou, "...de... deixar o sistema... em..."

As palavras se perderam à medida que Amy foi sentindo os membros pesados e as pálpebras cerrarem.

"Shhh... não se preocupe. Descanse" ela ouviu a voz de Sheldon ao fundo.

E Amy sentiu uma suave pressão nos dedos da mão que estava conectada à dele. Já estaria sonhando? Não... ainda não havia atingido o ciclo R.E.M. do sono, certamente não.

Então, ela ouviu a voz do namorado cantando...

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."_

Amy sentiu o corpo ainda mais relaxado e com um sorriso deixou-se afundar na sensação gostosa do sono.

"_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr..."_

* * *

**_-.*.*.-_**

* * *

**N/A Finais:** Espero que a leitura tenha valido a pena =D

Agradecimento especial à Diana pelas informações técnicas utilizadas na fic. Valeu muito, Sweetie :abraço_apertado:

E, claro: reviews serão sempre e altamente apreciadas!


End file.
